


Herc/Raleigh Bingo Card Submissions

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, bingo card challenge fics, not exactly a wip, rated explicit because some of the chapters are bound to be, self-contained chapters, urban fantasy setting for some (maybe all) parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fills for the prompts on my Herc/Raleigh bingo card.  See each chapter for notes and summaries. :) Here be dragons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bingo Card




	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where the Jaegers are dragons. Raleigh is hurt in battle, Herc makes sure he gets put back together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely mixk for the beta-job! Comments are always appreciated.

Herc isn't far behind him, and that's all Raleigh knows as Gipsy flies him back to the Shatterdome. The battle that started at sunrise has finally come to an end, almost eleven hours later, though it's been won at a heavy price. Parts of the city are destroyed, the lives claimed by yet another Kaiju too numerous to be counted any more, but Raleigh knows the number is high. Sometimes it makes him feel less like a hero and more like the clean-up crew. He turns, seeing the huge shape of Striker banking left to join him, and something in his heart settles. Gipsy feels it too, the beats of her wings slowing, her neck straightening as they just seem to float. Raleigh slips forward in the saddle, hears Mako call out to him, the drift flaring bright between them.

The next time Raleigh's aware of anything, he's in the medical centre, and he can hear Gipsy in his head still, keening because she knows he's hurt. He remembers how much his shoulder had been hurting - though at the moment it seems to be under control. He struggles in an attempt to sit up, barely off the table before someone pushes him back down and there's a low, gruff voice telling him to bloody well keep still, and he knows that voice, recognizes the hands touching him. Trusts them.

"What happened?"

"Kaiju," Herc mutters, not looking at him when Raleigh opens his eyes. 

"To me," Raleigh specifies. "What happened to me?"

" _Kaiju._ Stop talking. Geiszler's on his way."

"Wow, the situation must be desperate. Tell me what's wrong, Herc."

Herc glances at him then, and there's a look in his eyes that Raleigh really doesn't like. "It took a chunk out of your shoulder. Doc said he can fix it."

The words hit, and Raleigh feels a little light-headed. _How?_ "Mako's okay? And Gipsy?"

"Mako's fine. She got you back here, didn't she? Sleeping it off, I reckon. Gipsy's bedded down too. Now, stop talking."

Raleigh nods, head sinking back into the pillows. He can't feel most of the left side of his body, which is probably thanks to the painkillers, but it still leaves him wondering just how big a chunk is gone, and what exactly Geiszler's going to do to him to fix it. Dragons aside, Raleigh's not a huge fan of the doc's particular brand of magic, but if it's the only way - and Herc wouldn't have called him if there was anything else that could be done - then he'll just have to suck it up.

"Sorry... Sorry I'm- Holy mother of-Uh. Okay. Let's see what we've got here."

Herc stands aside, and Raleigh watches Geiszler move around the table he's laid out on, listens to him muttering to himself about not getting paid enough for this crap.

Raleigh sees the moment Herc loses his patience, hand landing on the doc's shoulder to keep him still and shut him up.

"Is there something you can do here or not? Because if not, I'm getting him up in the air and over to the closest hospital."

"There's... there's something." 

Raleigh closes his eyes for a moment, tired, and listens, past the point of caring what it is that the doc has planned for him. Whatever he's been dosed with is beginning to wear off, and he's starting to feel the painful edges of a gaping hole where his left shoulder should be. 

"I'm gonna need some space, okay?"

Raleigh hears Herc grunt at that, but evidently he moves because Geiszler thanks him and there's a series of clicks before something heavy and dark settles over Raleigh's closed eyes. 

"Hey," Raleigh says, warm and sleepy, "will this hurt?"

+

Raleigh isn't sure whether it's the pain that wakes him up first, or his own screaming. Herc's there right away, and at the back of his mind Raleigh knows that Gipsy and Mako both feel it too. 

"I thought you said he'd be fine!" Herc snaps, struggling to hold Raleigh down. 

"He will be. It won't be easy, magic doesn't work that way. I-It needs time to, y'know, to knit. Come together, bond with him. It's not like putting a band-aid on a papercut."

" _Geiszler._ "

"He'll be okay. Just, uh, just give it time."

+

Exhausted, Raleigh opens his eyes again, this time in a bed that's definitely more comfortable than the table he was lying on earlier. His jaw clenches against the pain which has receded at last into something more bearable; a hundred hot knives stabbing into his shoulder instead of a thousand.

"Herc?"

"He's resting, Raleigh. How are you feeling?" Mako comes into view, leaning over him to rearrange pillows so that he can see everything better.

"Like hell," Raleigh says, his throat rough and dry. "Gipsy okay?"

"She's fretting over you; we all have been."

"How does it look?" Raleigh turns his head, trying to see for himself, but his shoulder's bound up in wraps of white silk and he can't see a damned thing. "What did he even do to me?"

Mako glances away, smiling when she looks back at him. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Please tell me it didn't involve skin-spiders." Those things give him the creeps, the way they can spin out human flesh and skin from nothing. It's completely unnatural, but as far as Raleigh's concerned, that goes for anything magical.

"Then I think you really don't want to know," she says, fighting a grin. "It's working, Raleigh, that should be the only thing that matters."

"Great. Herc isn't going to want to come anywhere near me when he-"

"He knows. He was there, remember? Don't worry, he's still..." Mako trails into silence, and Raleigh looks over to the door, to where Herc's leaning against the frame, scrubbing a hand through his hair. "Excuse me," Mako says, and leans to kiss Raleigh's brow, squeezes Herc's arm as she passes him on her way out.

"You look better," Herc remarks, pushing away from the door to cross the room. He sits on the edge of Raleigh's bed, picks at the sheet. "The spiders were the only way, you get that don't you?"

"Yeah. But there's something else, isn't there?"

Herc says nothing, just leans across and down, presses his mouth gently against Raleigh's, and it's a kiss like they rarely get to have - careful, sweet and slow. 

"I know I'm not dying, so what was that?"

"A kiss, Raleigh." Herc sighs, and reaches for the edge of the silk wrap, pausing when Raleigh cringes. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." 

Raleigh can't watch as Herc starts to peel away the silk, doesn't want to see even the briefest flash of disgust in his eyes.

"There's something else," Herc says, when he's almost done. "What the spiders couldn't fix, Geiszler-"

"I know." Raleigh closes his eyes, presses into the hand that curves across his cheek. "I can feel it. I can feel _her._ "

"Seven of her scales," Herc goes on, and Raleigh feels him touch each of them in turn, sparks like fire shooting through the nerves - webs - behind them. 

"Oh..."

"Sorry, it must still hurt, I-"

"No. I mean, yeah. It... It's fine, though. You can touch."

Herc looks up at him, and Raleigh shrugs his other shoulder, sheepish, not sure what else to say. Herc just smiles, kisses him quickly again.

"You'll drift better than ever. Stronger, now that she's a part of you. But you're not going anywhere until you're fully healed."

"How'd he get the scales?"

"Gipsy drops them, now and then. You know how Geiszler is, Raleigh. He's kept them safe for a long time, just in case."

"I guess I should thank him," Raleigh says, fiddling with the discarded silk. "Can I see? Properly?"

Herc looks at him for several moments before finally nodding. He helps Raleigh up carefully, wraps an arm about his waist and brings him to a mirror. Raleigh isn't sure what he'd been expecting, but the sight of the dragon's scales grafted into new flesh knocks the breath out of him for a moment. Silvery blue, four of them on the front of his shoulder, the other three at his back when he turns around and looks closer. They're beautiful, embedded in skin that's silky, almost mesh-like at its surface. Like spider's webs, Raleigh supposes. When Herc touches them again, igniting those delicious sparks, Raleigh can't help the shiver that passes through him, nor the way he grabs at Herc's clothes, pulling him that much closer.

" _Oh,_ " Herc says, suddenly understanding. 

"Yeah," Raleigh agrees, low and breathless. "You think Geiszler-"

"I wouldn't put it past him, but no. This was only about you. It saved your life, Raleigh, Geiszler's magic saved-"

"I know." Raleigh smiles, reaching to push his fingers into Herc's short hair. "How long until I can fly again?"

"Geiszler said a week, but I reckon you won't wait that long."

Raleigh grins, forgetting the pain in his shoulder altogether as he moves to kiss Herc's jaw. "You reckon right."

"You know you need to rest up, right?" 

Raleigh nods, but he can hear in Herc's voice that his resolve is already starting to slip. He turns his head to kiss the side of Herc's neck, fingers massaging Herc's scalp idly. "You can rest with me, can't you?"

"I'm still on duty, ranger."

"You're free until the alarm sounds, so come to bed."

"What's got into you?" Herc asks, curving his hand to fit Raleigh's hip.

"Uh, dragon, apparently," Raleigh jokes, looking up at Herc through his lashes. "Come to bed with me, please? If I'm confined to it, I don't want to be alone." He's already backing up towards it, and when Herc follows, Raleigh knows he's won.

"Fine," Herc says, shaking his head. "But if that starts to hurt," he adds, indicating Raleigh's shoulder, "you tell me _immediately_."

Raleigh nods, biting his lip because if he's honest it hasn't _stopped_ hurting, but he's managing to ignore it for the most part because he has Herc here and close and it's so rare that they get time like this. He's willing to put up with a little hurt if it means he gets to wake up to Herc's skin against his in the morning.

Herc remains gentle with Raleigh, fascinated with the way he reacts every time his new shoulder's touched. Maybe neither of them entirely trust the doctor's magic, but when it means they're together, safe and sound, they can happily tolerate it.


	3. Fallen Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc reunites with Raleigh... basically just a bit of fluffy smutty nothingness.  
> Prompt: AUTUMN

Herc lifts the blind on the window beside his seat to look out, past the wingtip at the rolling green far below. The dots of cars, and the grey and gold of a city looming in the distance. The airport.

Raleigh.

It's more grey than gold when they land, but as far as Herc's concerned, it's the best sight in the world right now. He hurries off the plane with the other passengers, tries to keep his patience in check as he queues at passport control. He's waited two months for this; he can wait another twenty minutes.

Finally he's through, and taking quick strides through the airport, out through customs and into the noise and chaos of waiting families and businessmen and-

"Herc!"

Warmth seizes in his chest, and he pulls the strap of his kitbag tighter over his shoulder, searching for the source of the voice until his eyes settle on familiar blond hair. Blue eyes, a smile full of mischief and relief, and a sign held in what looks like a death grip that just reads 'happy birthday'.

"My birthday's not for another week," he says as he gets closer, Raleigh moving with him towards the end of the stupid fucking barrier that's still separating them.

"We'll start early," Raleigh replies, and Herc doesn't look at him, because looking and not touching yet is agony.

"Excuse me," Herc mutters, pressing past a couple who are moving too slow for him. 

Raleigh loses patience first, ducking under the barrier before Herc reaches the end, wrapping both arms around his shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss that leaves no doubt in Herc's mind about how much he's been missed. He can feel himself start to tense up, because they're still in the middle of a busy airport and there are _people_ , Raleigh. A _lot_ of people. It's an effort to temper that back down, but he puts his hand on the small of Raleigh's back and pulls him in, tighter and closer and devours his mouth and ignores everything that's going on around them.

"Welcome to London," Raleigh says, all but glowing when Herc lets him - mostly - go.

"Don't much care where we are." Herc cups his palm over Raleigh's cheek, leans again to kiss him, below his eye. The corner of his mouth, where he catches the flick of Raleigh's tongue. "Just glad I'm with you."

"I missed you." 

+

The taxi's warm, the city outside the windows dull and starting to look like rain. 

"It was sunny yesterday," Raleigh says, drawing patterns on the glass. "Autumn in London, I guess. Weird weather."

"Never been before," Herc tells him, thumb rubbing over Raleigh's knuckles because he can't let go of him for a second. "How far is it?"

Raleigh sits up straighter, looks out at the street. "Almost there. Tired?"

"Slept on the flight. I just-" Herc glances at the cabbie, who's chewing and trying hard to look like he's not listening to them.

Raleigh grins, following his gaze, and leans against him. "Me too."

+

The sheets on the hotel bed are deep, dark red, the lamps a golden colour and it all looks so decadent that Herc isn't sure where to put himself. Raleigh takes his coat from him, slinging it over an armchair and reaching for Herc's hand, to pull him across to the large window. The view of the city might be spectacular on another day, but today it's drowning and looks cold, the few trees outside the hotel that should be vibrant, fire-like, just look to Herc like varying shades of decay. 

"Hey," Raleigh says, reaching to push gentle fingers into Herc's hair. "It's not Sydney or Hong Kong, but it's where we are for now. Are you okay?"

"It's cosy enough in here," Herc tells him, reassuring but not quite answering the question. Chuck would've loved to have seen London. Even like this, in this shitty, unwelcoming weather.

"Room service is due in a couple of hours. Want to talk?"

"Not much." Herc looks around the room again, then back out of the window. "Look, the video chats were fun, but... can we talk later? I just want to enjoy the real thing for a while first."

"In bed?" Raleigh asks, his hand slipping down Herc's arm to thread their fingers together. "Or here?"

"I don't care," Herc growls, pulling his hand away to give him both, working quickly on Raleigh's clothes because he really needs his boyfriend naked. _Now._ He kisses skin as it's exposed, rubs his lips against Raleigh's collarbone, pulls at each nipple and scrapes his beard down Raleigh's belly, sinking to his knees.

+

Herc bites into Raleigh's shoulder, still moving against him, an arm across his chest to pull him back into each lazy thrust. Raleigh groans, and it's a soft sound, almost lost under the clamour of heavy rain against the window. The room's a mess; clothing trailed across the floor, the bedsheets spilling over the mattress, splashes of rich colour between them and under them. Herc kisses the back of Raleigh's neck, his breaths hard and warm, rougher when he closes his hand over Raleigh's fingers, strokes with him.

"Harder," Raleigh sighs, and Herc pushes him over onto his belly, bends his knees for leverage and fucks him, going from slow to merciless so fast it's dizzying.

"Mm, I love you," Raleigh groans, tense and trembling beneath him, their hands still moving awkwardly on Raleigh's cock.

+

"Missed this," Herc says, roughly stroking Raleigh's arse, squeezing gently just to hear the pretty, fucked-out sound Raleigh makes.

"It's yours now." 

"My one purpose in life," Herc mutters, leaning over to kiss the soft rise of Raleigh's left buttock. 

"We'll find something to do, I'm sure. Not that I mind if all you want to do all day is this." Raleigh grins back at him, before his expression softens. "How'd the handover go?"

"Felt more like a hostile takeover, really. We _were_ the resistance, though. I'm glad you weren't there for it, however much I wanted you to be. Felt strange, leaving it all behind. Empty."

"Last leaves fallen," Raleigh murmurs. "You're here now. And pretty soon we'll both be home."

Herc closes his eyes, resting his cheek against Raleigh's hip. "I already am."


End file.
